Naraku's Puppet
by Lady Zemaria
Summary: A young Half Demon Priestess witnesses the slaughter of her human clan at the hands of an army of demons. Naraku saves her from being all alone with her unaware of how evil he is. He convinces her InuYasha sent the demons that killed her family. No matter what, she is determined to stay loyal to her new Master who saved her.
1. Chapter 1 Slaughter of the Nagasaki Clan

**Chapter One**

**Slaughter of the Nagasaki Clan**

The night was dark and reeked with death. The Nagasaki Clan headed into a blind battle unaware of what would happen. The Clan though powerful would be no match for their enemy; a slew of demons. They charged into battle; they consisted of monks, priestesses, and fighters. The battle was fierce with a severe amount of bloodshed.

One little half demon girl tried to run onto the battlefield. She was calling out to her father fighting in the battle. This young girl had purple cat ears and an equally purple fluffy cat tail. Her mother was a demon and her father was a monk. The girl is held back to prevent her from getting killed in the midsts of the battle.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"No, you mustn't! It's too dangerous Lady Haruka!" The woman holding her back told her.

As powerful as her father may have been, a demon had slain him. Haruka screamed in horror of seeing her father's blood spill out. She dropped to her knees in tears. After a long battle and the entire Clan annihilated, Haruka rushed over to her father's lifeless body. Her head rested on his chest. Tears fell from her eyes with her face pressed into her father's chest.

A man approached her, "Child, what has gotten you so upset with the tears you shed?" His voice was deep and somewhat emotionless.

"My... my daddy. He's dead. My whole Clan was killed by demons," she cried.

"Are you all alone then?" He asked her kneeling by her side.

She nodded lifting her head a bit, "Yes. There's no one left. They're all gone."

He held a hand out to her, "Come with me then. I'll take care of you."

She stared at him wondering if he could be trusted. He smelled like a demon. The scent was incredibly strong. Something didn't seem right about him. Her ears lay flat unsure of what to do. Should she follow him? She knew she couldn't stay on the battle field littered with the dead bodies of her Clan. Taking his hand, she decided to go with him. He guided her to his castle.

Upon arrival she was sent to bed to rest up. She had a long day and lost everyone she cared about in a matter of hours. The man that took her in was named Naraku. He was a powerful demon but Haruka was unaware of just how powerful he was. Naraku as cold hearted and emotionless as he was ended up staying in Haruka's room watching over her as she slept.

"This young half demon will surely be a great asset for me," Naraku thought to himself.

"Daddy, don't go. Please don't go," Haruka spoke in her sleep.

The sun soon rose. Naraku was gone from her room. He had picked up Haruka's father's monk staff and it had become enchanted with his spirit. It laid beside her as she continued sleeping. The monk staff was no ordinary staff. It was able to turn into a double ended blade. As Haruka woke, she looked around and saw the staff beside her.

"Father..." she said softly. She rested a hand on the staff.

Naraku sat outside her room, "Haruka, I regret to inform you of this new information but it has been said that a half demon named InuYasha was responsible for sending the army of demons after your clan last night."

"Inu...Yasha? He- he sent those demons after my clan? But why? Why would he do that?" She asked him.

"InuYasha has brought pain and sadness to many. He wishes to use the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon. If that were to happen, he could end up killing many more people including other demons that may not even be a threat to others," he told her.

Naraku had a history of lying. His life mission was to destroy InuYasha. Haruka of course had no idea of this. She believed Naraku's words. She grew angry. This InuYasha had to pay for sending demons to slaughter her entire clan. Her mother had already passed away a few years before. Killed by a demon slayer.

She stood up, her father's staff in her hand. She could feel his spirit from within it. As she tightened her grip on the staff she left the room to go in search of InuYasha. Naraku secretly smiled with great pleasure. She had so much anger that she had forgotten how saddened she had become losing her entire clan. Now she was going to track InuYasha down and kill him.

It was just what Naraku wanted. Indeed she would be the one to do his bidding for him. Haruka searched for the scent of InuYasha. Sniffing the air for any trace of a dog demon. She traveled far from Naraku's castle. It took a bit of time but she had picked up his scent. She hid in the shadows aware that being a half demon like herself InuYasha would pick up on her own scent as well.

"InuYasha...?" Miroku asked him quietly.

"Yeah I smell it. The scent of a demon," he replied just as quietly.

"Do you think the demon is aware of its presence?" He asked.

"Not sure but I'll handle this quickly," InuYasha said. "Come out here demon! I know you're hiding close by!"

Haruka flew out from the trees, "I knew you would catch my scent in your disgusting dog nostrils."

InuYasha took a close look at her, "Teh, you're nothing but a half-demon like myself. What's your business hiding in the shadows watching us?"

"You must be InuYasha," she said ignoring his question.

"How do you know his name?" Miroku asked her.

"I was told you are the one who sent an army of demons after my clan and had them all slaughtered. You will pay for what you've done," she said.

InuYasha stared at her confused, "Your clan? Why would I slaughter a clan of cat demons?"

Haruka elaborated further, "Not my demon clan, my human clan. My father and everyone I cared about were slaughtered by a mass of demons last night. It has been said that you, InuYasha are personally responsible for sending those demons to kill them. You must die for this!"

Before he or Miroku could find out more, Haruka attacked him. InuYasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. He blocked her attack as she tried to strike him with her staff. As the battle pressed on Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were reunited with InuYasha and Miroku. They had gone in search of food.

Kagome gasped at the sight of the heated battle, "InuYasha! Miroku! What's going on here?"

InuYasha caught a glimpse of her, "Stay away Kagome!"

Haruka spun her staff in the air and it transformed into a double bladed staff. Being that she was half demon and her father was a monk it was her inheritance that she also be a Priestess. That was why her clan referred to her as Lady Haruka. Sango convinced Kagome not to get involved. Haruka hissed at them and attacked again.

InuYasha did his best to block her attack but she spun the staff knocking the Tetsusaiga out of his hand and running the other blade down from his shoulder to midway down his chest. Haruka took the opened opportunity to swipe her claws across his cheek. He backed off from her due to his injuries. This half demon was stronger than he thought.

"Look, I don't know _who_ told you that I was responsible for the slaughter of your clan but I had _nothing_ to do with it!" He tried to talk to her.

"You're lying! I know your motive for wanting the Shikon Jewel. You want it to become a full demon so you can go around killing the innocent," she said determined he was the one responsible for the slaughter.

"Huh? Slaughter of her clan? Why does she think that InuYasha is responsible for her clan being slaughtered?" Sango wondered.

"I really hate to do this but-," Miroku held his right hand straight out and revealed his wind tunnel.

A swarm of Naraku's Saimyoushou or poisonous insects that resembled bees came to protect Haruka. Miroku quickly sealed up his wind tunnel with the beads around his wrist. If Naraku's insects were hanging around it was clear who had put the idea in Haruka's head about InuYasha.

"Naraku's insects. So, he's the one behind this half demon accusing you of being responsible for the death of her clan," Miroku said to InuYasha.

"You know of Master Naraku?" She asked them.

"Yeah we know him. He's a lying manipulative piece of slime. Whatever he told you about me is a lie. I was nowhere near wherever you and your clan were last night. My guess is that it was Naraku and his demons that slaughtered them," InuYasha told her.

"No, that can't be true. Master Naraku saved me from being all alone last night. I would have stayed with the cold lifeless bodies of my clan and died along with them if he hadn't shown up," Haruka insisted on believing InuYasha's words were a lie.

"You have to believe him. InuYasha wouldn't lie to you. Naraku was responsible for Miroku having a hole in his hand and had Sango's little brother kill her whole family. He's an evil man that uses others to do his dirty work just to try to kill InuYasha!" Kagome tried to get her to listen to her.

"I won't believe you!" She charged at Kagome this time.

InuYasha acted quickly to protect her. He wounded Haruka. She quickly staggered off confused about who she could believe; Naraku whom had saved her from her fate of dying with her clan or InuYasha and his friends about Naraku lying to her. Had Naraku been the one who really sent those demons last night? Or was it truly InuYasha who did?

He acted with such speed and no hesitation to save his human friend. Haruka wasn't sure if InuYasha could perform such an act of mass violence on a clan he seemed to know nothing about. Without realizing just how badly he had injured her, she fell to her knees and passed out on the ground. Blood slowly spilled out of her wound.

Kagome tended to InuYasha's wounds. They discussed what had just happened and whether or not they should go after Haruka to help her wounds as well. Maybe they could convince her to join them and leave Naraku. It seemed unlikely as she didn't trust their word that they had nothing to do with her clan's demise. After InuYasha was patched up they decided to go in search of Haruka.

They found her passed out in the woods. Her wound was deep and she had lost a fair amount of blood. InuYasha carried her on his back and brought her to a shack they had been staying in for the night. Kagome and Sango took care of patching her up. Hours passed before she started to wake. InuYasha had been in charge of keeping an eye on her.

"Mm..." Haruka opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hm?" InuYasha turned to face her. "Waking up I see." He didn't sound pleased to be babysitting the young half demon.

"You!" She tried to sit up but winced at the pain. "Ah!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You shouldn't move so much with that wound," he told her.

She glared at him her ears pointed back, "The wound that _you_ gave to me."

He glared back at her, "Quit your whining. You gave me wounds just as bad."

"Master Naraku won't leave me for long. He'll come for me I know it," she said.

"What makes you so sure he will?" InuYasha asked with a bit of an attitude.

"I just do. He would never abandon me," she insisted.

They glared at each other for several minutes before everyone else returned to the shack. They could all feel the ominous tension between the two half demons. Why wouldn't there be? After all, one was of a dog and the other of a cat. It's well known that dogs normally did not get along with cats. InuYasha let out a groan as Haruka lightly hissed at him.

Miroku glanced at Sango who glanced at Kagome. Kagome glanced at both of them. The long moment was filled with intense silence and glaring. Miroku made an attempt to clear the heavy fog of tension between the two. InuYasha grumbled unwillingly and turned away from Haruka. She let out a teeth baring partial hiss mixed with a groan before turning away from InuYasha. Shippo offered to calm Haruka down.

"It's okay. InuYasha just takes some getting used to is all. He's really stubborn," Shippo said.

"I'm not staying with any of you. Where I belong is with Master Naraku," she said being just as stubborn as InuYasha.

"And they say dogs are the loyal ones," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Dogs are just smelly mutts without a speck of brain," she hissed.

InuYasha turned back around, "_What_ did you say about dogs!?"

Sparks started to fly, "They're smelly mutts without a brain!"

They bared their fangs at each other in rage. Growling and hissing at each other, the four friends didn't know what to do. Do they intervene or see how things played out? They couldn't let it get too out of hand where either one got even more badly injured. Kagome decided to break things up.

After a nice long talk, Haruka was convinced to join up with InuYasha and his friends. She still secretly wanted to be back with Naraku. He just had to come back for her. There was no way he'd abandon her right after saving her. Speaking of Naraku though, he was lurking about and spotted Haruka traveling with InuYasha. They had recently left the shack to be on their way continuing their search for the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Haruka, you didn't turn on me so quickly did you?" He wondered to himself.

"Father, I will avenge your death and the death of our Clan. Master Naraku couldn't have been the real person behind it," Haruka thought.

"Hey, is everything okay? You seem down," Kagome observed.

She looked at her, "I'm fine."

Haruka walked ahead of Kagome. They both knew she wasn't fine but Haruka didn't want to tell her what was on her mind. They hadn't gotten too far before InuYasha picked up on Naraku's scent.

"Alright Naraku! I know you're close by! Come out here!" InuYasha yelled.

Naraku laughed darkly, "Keen as always to pick up on my scent."

Miroku asked him, "Are you here for the young cat demon Haruka?"

"I've come to put my question to rest. Haruka, have you turned on me already?" He asked.

"Master Naraku, I could never turn on you. I had been asking myself if you would be able to abandon me so quickly after taking me in," she told him.

Naraku smiled, "My dear Haruka, I would never abandon you like that. However, you failed to kill InuYasha. Did you not want revenge for the death of your clan that badly?"

"Haruka, don't believe anything Naraku has to say. He's trying to deceive you as he did myself and my little brother," Sango pleaded for her to listen to her words.

"Kill InuYasha now Haruka. He sent those demons to kill your entire clan. Don't you care about their demise at all?" Naraku urged her to kill InuYasha.

Confused, Haruka didn't know who she could believe. Sango and Miroku seemed to be telling the truth but how could she be sure? Naraku was the one that saved her and took her in. She hadn't completely recovered from her wound but decided to once again attack InuYasha. Not knowing who to believe she continued to obey Naraku.

InuYasha dodged her attack as best he could. He too was still recovering from his own wounds. Naraku hung back and watched in amusement. She was still loyal to him after all. Haruka leapt back from InuYasha a bit as he attacked her. She planted her staff in the soft ground and put up a barrier around her. That should stop him or at least slow him down.

He attacked using his sword, "Huh?" The barrier stopped the sword, "A barrier?"

"Being born with a Monk as my father I am not just an ordinary half demon. I'm also by birth right a Priestess. My father's staff allows me to create a barrier," she explained.

"A half demon that's also a priestess? I've never heard of anything like this," Miroku said confused.

"Why must you be so damn _stubborn_!? We aren't your enemy!" InuYasha yelled at Haruka.

"As far as I'm concerned, you _are_!" She yelled back. "Die you mangy half mutt!"

They continued their battle. Naraku continued to watch. Miroku and Sango teamed to take down Naraku. Haruka took her eyes off of InuYasha concerned about her master. InuYasha took it as a chance to do some damage to Haruka.

Naraku seemed genuinely concerned, "Haruka?" He shifted his gaze over to her.

"You shouldn't get distracted Naraku!" Sango yelled as she attacked him.

He dodged her attack with ease and using his insects created a wall of safety while he made his way over to Haruka. It was highly unlike him to show concern for someone he was simply using to do his bidding in trying to kill InuYasha. Was he truly capable of showing even a little bit of concern and compassion for someone?

"Haruka?" He knelt down beside her, "Are you alright?"

"Master Naraku? I... can still... fight," she tried to stand up.

"Don't move. I'll handle them," he stood up again and faced the five before him.

They stood in shock and confusion. "Is he showing genuine concern over someone or am I seeing things?" Asked Miroku.

"You didn't think I was _all_ heartless did you?" He asked them.

InuYasha answered him smugly, "Well of course we did. You pitted Kikyou and myself against each other fifty years ago, put a curse on Miroku's Grandfather that was passed down to his father and then to him, and forced Sango's little brother to kill her whole family and almost killed _her_!"

Naraku gave him an odd look, "Do not underestimate my levels of compassion for others. As much as it disgusts me to show that I care, Onigumo's heart is not like my own. He's the one that possesses the capability of having feelings for others."

Haruka was barely conscious, "Master... Naraku..."

Naraku slightly turned his head in her direction before focusing on InuYasha once more. He made it clear to them that they were to stay away from Haruka or they would surely die. He had never shown so much concern for another before. There was something else odd about him as well, he engaged in the battle between him and InuYasha himself and not using a puppet of himself or someone else fighting for him.

There was no Kagura, Kana, or any other incarnations of him in the battle. Getting involved in actual battle wasn't something Naraku was known for. He always had someone else fighting his battles. Why was it different with Haruka? What was so special about her? Onigumo was in love with Kikyou not Haruka. The battle didn't last for very long considering Haruka's critical condition.

Naraku scooped her up in his arms and vanished. He had to tend to her wounds immediately. InuYasha and his friends stood wondering why he had been so protective of the young half demon of the cats. They continued on their journey wondering asking themselves many questions in concerns to Naraku's strange behavior.


	2. Chapter 2 Loyal to a Fault

**Chapter Two**

**Loyal to a Fault**

"Haruka, why would you distract yourself as you did?" Naraku wondered as he took care of her wounds.

Haruka lay resting with her eyes closed. She looked peaceful in a way. Naraku was the one she trusted. Now, Haruka was only eleven years old. She was easily deceived at her age. As she rested, Naraku once again watched over her inside her room. He thought about what was making him care so much about her. Was it really Onigumo's heart that cared or was it his own?

It couldn't be his own heart. He barely had one to speak of. The old Naraku would have just let the girl die. Had he grown soft? There was no way that was ever going to happen. Though he couldn't help but keep wondering about it. Night fell and he soon closed his eyes sitting across from Haruka and fell asleep.

Haruka dreamed of the night her clan was battling the demons. They had come out of nowhere in a swarm. As she dreamed, she tossed and turned. The dream started to settle down. She laid on her side facing Naraku and opened her eyes to see him sitting there cross legged and facing her.

"He's asleep," she said to herself. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kagome was reapplying healing herbs and ointments to InuYasha's wounds. They were still awake as Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala slept. There was a look of deep thought mixed with slight concern on InuYasha's face. He must have been thinking about Haruka's concern for Naraku and then Naraku himself showing concern for her.

"None of this makes sense," he muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something InuYasha?" Kagome asked pausing from her first aid care.

"Why would Naraku show so much concern for that _flea bag_?" He asked still playing stubborn over the half-demon.

Kagome thought a moment as she went back to treating his wounds, "That's a good question. It's not like Naraku to show human emotion. He usually gave a look of disgust when he would see you showing human emotion towards myself or Miroku, Sango, or Shippo."

InuYasha was stumped, "There had to be a reason. It was like she was an exception to his cold personality or something."

"Maybe he has some sort of plan up his sleeve and is still using her but doesn't want to let on that he is," Kagome suggested.

Yeah, Naraku was up to something alright. He would need at least three years before he could put that plan up his sleeve to action. Once Kagome was finished with her first aid, InuYasha laid down and tried to get some sleep. Kagome too went to sleep. Naraku woke during the night to do two things; place a limiter collar on Haruka and a jewel shard in her in the breast bone area.

"You're powers are great, but I will make them greater," he said to himself.

After placing the shard and limiter on her, he left the room. The sun would be up in a matter of hours. Once she woke she'd be even more determined on killing InuYasha. He went to his usual room he hid in. Kagura lurked about and made her way outside of his room.

"Naraku, why is that half-demon still hanging around here? I'd have thought you would have just let her die of her injuries by now," Kagura had an attitude towards him.

"Don't question my decisions Kagura. There is a reason for everything that I do," he calmly snapped at her.

She stared at the door before opening it, "Are you feeling emotions? Is that it? I never would have thought one such as yourself would be capable of that." She seemed to lightly laugh at the thought.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "Don't test me. Remember, I hold your heart in the palm of my hand. I could kill you in seconds if I so pleased. That half-demon is the only one so far that has proven her loyalty to me. Even after InuYasha and his friends tried to convince her to forget about me and travel with them. She turned on them to try to finish InuYasha off."

"You mean she doesn't know that you were the one who sent those demons after her clan to kill them?" Kagura asked surprised.

"You seem oddly surprised about all of this information," he noticed.

"She's young yes, but being told the truth about you by five different people at once should have raised some alarms and changed her thoughts about you. It's just strange that she'd still believe you after knowing even a few of the things you've done," she said.

Naraku and Kagura were unaware that Haruka had been standing in the shadows and heard the last half of their conversation. "Master Naraku?" She asked standing in the doorway of his room, "Is- is that true? Did you really hurt those people? Miroku's Grandfather with the wind tunnel curse? Sango's clan of demon slayers and turning her brother against them? And InuYasha and his priestess?"

"Looks like you have some explaining to do Naraku," Kagura said as she left.

"Haruka, how much of that did you hear?" He asked her.

"Enough of it to know you were truly responsible for the pain and agony that InuYasha and his friends have gone through," she told him.

Naraku talked his way out of Haruka's thoughts of changing sides. He told her what she wanted to hear but also put a twist to it claiming that they had all wronged him first and he simply wanted to even the score. None of it was true of course but Haruka was unaware of that. She believed his words once again and also asked him about her feeling of new stronger power and the limiter collar.

He explained to her that the limiter was to help her control her massive amount of power. The last thing Naraku needed was for her to disobey him because of the power of the jewel shard. At the very same moment that Naraku was having his conversation with Haruka, Kagome convinced InuYasha to track down his castle to save Haruka from Naraku's deception. Of course InuYasha was reluctant in the first place and complained about the whole idea.

"Why do _we_ have to save that mangy cat for?" He asked as he stomped off.

"Oh, why don't you let go of your silly grudge and give Haruka the benefit of the doubt?" Sango asked him.

"I wouldn't waste your breath Sango. InuYasha's of a dog demon and Haruka is of a cat. They'll never get along," Miroku deduced.

Shippo got in on it too, "You know InuYasha, Haruka is still a kid like I am. If someone like Naraku saved her after her clan was wiped out then it would be hard for her to trust other people. And Naraku put it in her head that you were responsible for that slaughter. Being as young as she is, she's going to stick with Naraku until she believes us about his evil ways."

InuYasha said in a huff, "I don't want to hear it. She's old enough to know the difference between someone doing good and someone doing bad. She's also old enough to figure out who is telling the truth and who is lying. There's no excuse for her still believing Naraku."

They continued the argument until InuYasha caught a whiff of both Naraku and Haruka. He stopped dead in his tracks. The scents disappeared. There must have been a barrier put up around the Castle. It wasn't visible but they knew they had to be close. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and used its ability to slice through whatever barrier may have been setup.

"Are you sure this is where his castle is?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I'm sure. It reeks of that mangy cat and Naraku," he replied.

"You know, that _mangy cat_ has a name. How about you start calling her by it?" Miroku said bluntly.

"I'll start calling her by it over my dead body," he said marching off.

"That can be arranged, InuYasha," Naraku appeared from the forest.

Sango got ready, "Naraku!"

He laughed at them knowing they didn't stand a chance at defeating him. Disappearing, they all looked around for him. Naraku seemed to enjoy taunting InuYasha and his friends quite a bit. InuYasha of course started to chase after him even though he had no idea where he went off _to_. The others followed as closely behind as they could. Finally they came upon his castle.

Naraku was casually sitting out on the porch area with a grin painted across his face. He seemed overly confident as Haruka walked out of the castle and stood behind him. They noticed the collar around Haruka's neck that wasn't there the first time they met.

"What's that collar she has on?" Sango questioned.

Miroku looked closer at it, "It seems to be some kind of a limiter to suppress her demonic powers."

Kagome asked, "A limiter? Why would Naraku need to suppress Haruka's demonic powers?"

"Haruka, let's see how far you can go without your limiter," Naraku said removing the collar.

Haruka's eyes start glowing a bright yellow, her fangs and claws become longer, and her ears though cute and fuzzy become more pointed. It was the power of the jewel shard Naraku had placed in her. Kagome gasped now noticed the shard. It appeared as though the limiter not only suppressed Haruka's demonic powers but also suppressed the presence of the jewel shard.

"InuYasha, she has a jewel shard right under her collar bone," Kagome informed him.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to take that now won't we?" He said with a gin and cracked his knuckles.

Haruka stared at her hands, "What- what is this incredible power I'm feeling through my body? I've never felt like this before."

Naraku grinned more, "That's the power of the Shikon Jewel Shard I gave you."

"I love it!" She yelled excited and attacked InuYasha.

"She's completely consumed by power!" Shippo gasped.

InuYasha dodges her attacks before pulling out Tetsusaiga. He attacks her back but being that of a cat; her reflexes are off the charts. The battle rages on. Sango assists InuYasha. After several long minutes, InuYasha was finally able to do some damage to Haruka. The Tetsusaiga slashed her across her chest.

"Haruka..." Naraku said under his breath.

"I'll finish this once and for all!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"No, wait!" Kagome yelled, "We can still save her from Naraku's hold."

"That's enough," Naraku stood up. "Haruka, it's time to go."

Haruka staggered over to him. He placed the limiter back around her neck and her inner demon subsided and disappeared. She was back to normal again. They ascended up into the sky and took off. InuYasha of course want to go chasing after them again but it didn't work. They were already gone out of sight.

Sango picked up her weapon, "Did anyone else notice how Naraku again showed some human compassion towards Haruka?"

Shippo nodded, "Yeah. It's strange. He didn't allow her to continue the battle being in a weakened condition as she was."

"Instead he took her and ran like a coward," InuYasha decided.

They left the area to find somewhere to stay for the night. Miroku used his "monk powers" to secure a nice place. InuYasha called him out on faking his abilities just to obtain a free place to stay and equally free food to be had. Shippo had a tendency to enjoy the free room and food. Miroku pretty much only thought of the ladies he could get with.

"Hold still InuYasha so I can take care of your wounds," Kagome told him.

"I'm trying to. I just keep thinking about Naraku is all," he said.

"Well there's no need for that. There's a simple explanation for his behavior," she insisted.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" He asked.

Kagome patched him up, "Onigumo's heart of course."

InuYasha pondered for a moment, "I suppose you could be right but it's unlikely that's the case."

While InuYasha was getting patched up and his friends were enjoying a free meal, Naraku was taking care of Haruka's wound. She gently embraced him after she was patched up. Naraku lifted her chin up and lightly pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. He wrapped an arm around her as they kissed.


	3. Chapter 3 Naraku's Secret

Haruka pulled away slightly, "Master Naraku?"

Naraku gently pressed a hand to her cheek, "This is my will. I shall combine my DNA with yours and produce a child to my liking. This will be different from my incarnations."

"A child? You mean you're going to-?" She asked.

He cut her off mid-sentence to kiss her again. That was exactly what his plan was. He was going to reproduce as any human would. Haruka wasn't sure what to think or how to respond. His touch was irresistible. She was still just a kid yet this was really happening to her.

Naraku was talented at seducing young Haruka. He slipped her kimono off. She couldn't resist him. Naraku laid her on her back and he began. It was really happening. Haruka was losing her virginity... to a full demon. After he was through, Naraku left her be in her room.

Kagura spotted him leaving the room, "Naraku? You seem to spend a great deal of time around that half-demon."

"I told you before to never question me. I'd advise you heed what I said," he told her.

Haruka fell asleep. Back with InuYasha and his friends, they came across a demon with a jewel shard in him. A short battle later the demon was defeated and the shard retrieved. Seshomaru, InuYasha's older brother showed up out of nowhere. InuYasha was not pleased to see his brother.

Seshomaru wasn't like InuYasha who was a half-demon. Seshomaru was a full dog demon. He despised InuYasha because of him being only a half-demon. InuYasha glared nastily at his brother. He had a bad habit of showing up randomly and then trying to kill InuYasha. Miroku and Kagome tried to calm him down.

"What are you doing here Seshomaru?" InuYasha asked clenching his teeth.

"Our paths just crossed is all. Not everything is about _you_ InuYasha," he responded with an attitude.

Miroku asked, "Okay, so why _are_ you here?"

He responded, "I was simply passing through. It's not my business as to why you're here."

"Fine then. Be on your way," InuYasha said smugly.

"If you're going to continue with your attitude then I shall see to it that you're put in your place," he said unsheathing his sword.

InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and hardheadedly charged at his brother. They engaged in a senseless battle. Seshomaru eventually ended it and went on his way. InuYasha pouted like usual. Kagome dragged him off with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala in toe. He just couldn't leave things alone. They came across a small village and looked for a place to stay. InuYasha wanted to continue instead to find Naraku and kill him.

"You really need to stop being so hot headed all of the time," Kagome said; her hands on her hips.

"Don't even start on me, Kagome! Seshomaru started it," he said.

"Actually InuYasha, _you_ were the one who started it," Miroku simply replied.

They argued until they finally tried to get some rest. It was quickly interrupted by the sound of none other than Koga, a young wolf demon and his two remaining companions Ginta and Hakkaku. InuYasha was the first to wake. He could smell Koga's scent from a mile away.

"What's the stupid wolf pup doing here?" He asked.

"Maybe he's just passing through," Shippo suggested.

"Oh, it's you mutt," Koga said as he saw him.

Then He noticed Kagome and started to immediately flirt with her. InuYasha pouted like usual and the sparks flew between him and Koga. Kagome tried to separate them when Naraku appeared in the shadows. He chuckled lightly. Everyone stood defiantly and ready to fight.

"Damn you Naraku!" Koga yelled.

Naraku chuckled again, "It amuses me to see a dog and a wolf fighting over a mortal woman."

InuYasha clenched a fist, "Why are you here?"

"If I told you my plans then what fun would there be in that?" Naraku asked slyly.

"Enough mind games Naraku! There's obviously a reason why you'd show yourself to us," Miroku said to him.

Naraku closed his eyes, "In nine months time a great change will take place. Then even if you kill me I will never really be gone."

Naraku laughed and began to disappear. It was strange for him to just appear as he did and announce a change coming only to vanish again. InuYasha and the others were confused and worried. They didn't know what to think of what had just occurred. They questioned his appearance. Why did he show up now? And why just for an announcement?

After a bit, Koga and his companions ran off to track Naraku down. Back at the castle, Haruka was sound asleep. Kagura was obviously jealous that Naraku paid so much care and attention to Haruka and ignored her. His secret was great and well guarded. Kagura suspected he had some compassion buried deep in his human heart. Of course, Haruka assumed Naraku was a full demon. She didn't know he was only a half demon like herself.

Kagura silently and swiftly made her way back to Haruka's room. She slipped inside and stared at her as she slept quietly in the dimly lit room. The jealousy inside of Kagura grew stronger and stronger and anger developed. She wanted the putrid half demon girl dead. But what fate would await her if Naraku found out her plan to kill the girl? Surely he'd want her dead for defying him. Just as she walked closer to Haruka, Naraku's shadow appeared from the doorway and crept along the floor, growing longer and longer.

Kagura gasped, "Naraku?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "Kagura, what are you doing in this room?"

"I-," she started, "I was just checking on Haruka." She dared not turn to face him yet.

"Lies. I know you haven't liked Haruka since I brought her here," he replied bluntly.

"_So he's aware of how I truly feel about her..." _Kagura thought.

Naraku chuckled lightly, "You wouldn't be thinking about defying me now would you Kagura? I do still hold your life in my hand."

She widened her eyes, "Uh-"

The two stood in silence. Kagura sighed lightly, closed her eyes, turned, and walked off in the direction of Naraku. He turned slightly as she walked passed him and down the long dark hallway. Naraku let out a very light growl like sigh of irritation. Kagura was really testing his patience. His hope was for his and Haruka's offspring to be more loyal than that of his incarnations. The child wouldn't dare defy him.

Haruka shifted slightly in her sleep. "Hm?" Naraku's eyes gazed over at her. He watched her sleep so soundly and thought she looked peaceful. He finally decided it best to keep watch over her that night. Trusting Kagura now wasn't happening after finding her in the same room as his dear Haruka.

Weakness; everyone has one. InuYasha's weakness is secretly his deep love for Kagome no matter how much he would deny it. The more obvious weakness between him, Naraku, and Haruka is being a half demon and having but one night where they become a full human. But Naraku's secret weakness was Haruka. She would be his undoing one day.

Time lapse; one month. Haruka felt strange. She didn't feel quite like herself. She asked Naraku if he could help her figure out what was different. Since the methods of testing if a woman is pregnant were primitive during this era, it was much harder to realize a woman was even pregnant until about three months when it started to show. Naraku agreed to help her. As it turned out, their one night sensual romp in Haruka's room was successful to her impregnation.

"You are successfully creating our offspring my dear Haruka," he told her.

"Uh- master Naraku, you mean I'm really going to bear your child?" She asked in such a small childlike voice.

He nodded, "Yes. It won't be long now. In eight more months you shall give birth."

Naraku smiled a cold smile. He stood in front of Haruka and gently pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her. There was no doubt about it; he was still able to feel the more sensual emotions such as care, compassion, and maybe even love.

"_Damn that Onigumo. His human heart makes me feel so vulnerable. One day I'll be rid of it,"_ he thought as he held Haruka close in his arms.

Haruka buried her face into Naraku's chest, "Master Naraku..."

"Mm? What is it Haruka?" He asked her.

"I-," she paused, "never mind. It's nothing."

He left her go and thought of a plan to help speed along the pregnancy. Why didn't he think of it before? If he removes the collar and adds a second jewel shard, Haruka will turn into her demon for of a cat. As it's well known, a cat's gestation period is shorter than nine months. If he kept her in her cat form until one month before the end of her pregnancy it should theoretically speed up the process. Yes, that is what he would do then.

He guided her to the garden at the center of the castle yard. Kneeling down, he placed a second jewel shard next to the first at Haruka's collar bone and removed her collar. She gasped and started to change form from half demon to a full cat. This form was slightly different from her usual cat form; she was a bit larger in size compared to it.

"And now we wait," he said petting her side. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one touches you."

She meowed at him. Her eyes stared up at him curiously wondering what he was up to; changing her into a cat and granting her another shard of the jewel. She may have been a little dense at times but she could sense he was up to something. Rubbing against him unable to control the catlike instincts in her current form, she couldn't help but to purr and assume the role of house cat. It amused Naraku to see her act like that.

"You're such an innocent when you're nothing more than a house cat," he commented.

Of course he was trying to keep his usual appearance of being mostly heartless. She knew better than to believe he was really heartless like everyone else claimed him to be. As the sun started to set, the sky grew into a beautiful red-orange color. Haruka curled up next to Naraku who sat in his usual corner. After some time, Haruka's ears perked up and she started to hiss. Naraku simply looked down at her and realized why she started hissing; InuYasha's presence was near.

"Hm... it's been a month since that pest was able to track me down," Naraku closed his eyes in thought.

Haruka meowed angrily. She was about to run outside to protect Naraku when he stopped her. He told her to stay inside and stay put. Of course, she didn't want to stay put but she decided to listen. There was no sense in risking losing the baby with it being so early in the pregnancy. Naraku left the room to take care of the pesky half demon and his friends.

InuYasha was nearing the castle. Sango and Miroku flew overhead on Kilala while Kagome rode her bike and Shippo in the basket of the bike. Kagura appeared near Naraku sensing InuYasha as Naraku had. She walked out to the grassy plains in front of the castle. Kagome brought her bike to a screeching halt a good distance from Kagura. InuYasha wasn't far behind her.

As always, the group of friends were determined on killing Naraku and getting their revenge for all of the pain he caused each of them over the years. InuYasha and Miroku most of all had a lot of pain and suffering because of Naraku. A gently breeze swept over the plains making the grass dance across the area; back and forth. Everyone stood in a tense silence for a moment that felt like eternity.

"Kagura!" InuYasha finally said.

Kagura sighed, "I suppose it was a nice calm while it lasted." She raised her fan, "Dance of blades!"

Sweeping the fan in a crescent shape, bright colored blades of wind in the same shape appeared and lashed out across the grassy plains straight towards InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo. Kilala still had Sango and Miroku hovering above. InuYasha dodged each of the blades. Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran out of the way. Her bike wasn't so lucky.

"I'm going to take you down Kagura! And then I'm going to take down Naraku!" He yelled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"I'd love to see you try to take me down!" Kagura laughed and launched another attack.

InuYasha started out with wind scar. Kagura was able to easily dodge and counter the attack. Kagome knocked an arrow, aimed, and released it at Kagura. Naraku watched the entertainment unfold in front of him. He sent out his Saimyoushou in case Miroku decided to try his wind tunnel. Sango leaped off Kilala and tactfully flung Hiraikotsu in the direction of Kagura.

"How disappointing. That trick won't work on me!" She yelled as she countered the attack.

"_There's no way they'll win against Kagura. As long as Haruka is safe; that's all that really matters right now." _Naraku thought as he stared at the fight taking place.

"Naraku! Where's your half demon priestess that's usually fighting your battles for you?" Miroku asked finally noticing Haruka's absence.

Naraku looked up at Miroku, "Hm? Why does her absence matter to you? She's not part of this fight."

The others finally noticed Haruka was missing as well. Kagura took the opportunity to attack them while they were distracted. Haruka watched safely inside of the castle from a slit in the doors. She wanted so badly to join the fight but she knew Naraku wished for her to be safe and out of sight. Kilala descended and Miroku got off her back.


End file.
